


Good Morning

by tea4life882



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Lin-Manuel Miranda - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea4life882/pseuds/tea4life882
Summary: Your alarm goes off and you don't want to get up.  Your boyfriend, Lin-Manuel, will help you wake up.





	1. Chapter 1

You slapped your alarm clock, unwilling to admit that it was time to get up yet. Hadn’t you just fallen asleep. You let out a groan and let your hand scrub over your face. 

Moments later, you felt your boyfriend’s arm go around you, his body flush up against yours.

“Morning,” he said in his sexy, gravelly morning voice.

“Morning,” you smiled, letting your fingers graze over his forearm as his face buried in your hair. Your boyfriend of six months, Lin-Manuel, was just as opposed to mornings as you were. However, he had plans to make it a bit more tolerable.

You felt gentle kisses where your shoulder met your neck and let out a little moan as he continued peppering you. The mattress creaked as you sensed him prop himself up on his elbow behind you. His fingers now trailed up and down your bare arm and he pressed a kiss to your shoulder.

His hand wandered down to your hip, which was clad only in a pair of white panties, then to your upper thigh as he continued to kiss your shoulder. A light rain began outside, mingling with the sound of his kisses on your skin.

Lin’s fingers dove underneath your little white tank top, finding your belly. His lips moved to your neck, your cheek as you giggled at his ministrations. You could feel him smile into your neck, his goatee brushing against your skin. As his hand traveled over your tank top and cupped your breast, you were sure what he had in mind.

You turned your face to capture his lips in your first kiss of the day. Soft, gentle, slow. You started to squirm, wanting him to touch you more as he lightly groped your breast. A moan escaped your throat, encouraging him along.

“You like that?” he growled softly. His hand kneaded at your soft breast more, then his finger found the strap of your tank top, pulling it over your shoulder where he pressed another sweet kiss. Lin pulled the fabric down so your breast spilled out. He looked down as his palm found your now bare breast. His hand was so warm, so gentle. He teased your nipple in his fingers, sending you reeling. Lin knew how much you liked him playing with your chest.

Your hand reached back and you found his cheek, pulling him to you for a deeper kiss. Your back leaned towards him and your legs opened slightly, and his hand immediately dipped, cupping you over your panties. You moaned as you kissed, taking your time this rainy morning. His fingers pressed and rubbed at your clit over your cotton panties, and you felt your body responding.

Before you could get too excited he removed his hand and let it rest on your belly, pushing you back onto your side. You whimpered in protest and you could feel him chuckle. He was in the mood to take his time; make you wait for it.

Two could play at this game. You grinded your ass up against his crotch and heard him groan in response. You continued, teasing him until his hand on your hips stilled you. His fingers wandered to the elastic of your panties, letting them run underneath at the top. Almost too slowly, his fingers wandered down to your core and they found your already wet folds.

“You’re already so wet,” his voice was low, which turned you on even more. You opened your legs more and turned your head so you could kiss deeply. As his tongue probed your mouth his fingers worked at your core, rubbing in gentle circles. After his fingers were wet, he pushed two inside and you gasped a little at the welcome intrusion. His talented hand worked at you, alternating between diving inside you and rubbing at your folds. Your sounds egged him on.

“What do you want, love?” he asked, his mouth breaking away from the kiss.

“Mmmmm…” you whimpered as his fingers pushed inside you a little harder.

“I wanna hear you say it,” he teased, his mouth next to your ear now. “You want my cock inside you?”

“Uh-huh,” you breathed out, your eyes closed in concentration.

“Say it,” he commanded you gently.

“I want your cock inside me,” you whispered. He groaned and kissed you again. You felt his hand at the back of your panties, pushing them down your legs. His strong hand went under your left thigh, pulling your legs open wider. Before you knew it, he had pushed his hard cock inside you. You let out a loud gasp.

“Gooood, Lin,” you groaned as he eased himself in all the way. Once he was in to the hilt, he pressed kisses to your cheek, your neck, your shoulder. Your walls slowly adjusted to him and you felt him moving gently, slowly. His nose was buried in your neck as his hips began steady thrusts.

“Feel so good,” he told you softly as he pushed into you at a deliciously slow pace. You could feel every inch of him. Now that he had established a pace, his hand wandered back to your chest, squeezing your exposed breast.

You moaned when his hand traveled back between your legs, teasing your clit as he worked. Pleasure was hitting you inside and out, slowly building and building as the rain fell. His pace began to pick up, his generous cock filling you up with each thrust of his hips. You could hear him breathing behind you, his goatee still tickling your skin periodically. He started fucking you harder now, slamming his hips up into you; the delicious sound of his skin hitting yours hard.

“Fuuuuuck!” you groaned as he pummeled you from behind, your breasts bouncing with the movement. You took one in your own hand, pulling at your nipple to increase your pleasure.

Suddenly, he pulled out but you knew he was far from done. We were just getting started. He guided you to lay on your back and you got your first good look at him. His long hair was pulled back in its usual bun. He pulled off his shirt and pulled your tank top down over your breasts so it pooled at your waist. His mouth latched onto one breast, sucking forcefully as his other fingers teased your other nipple. You arched your back and let out whimpers. His teeth gently pulled at your nipple and then he took it into his mouth again, covering it with wet kisses, swirling his tongue around. Pleasure shot from your breasts down to your pulsing core.

You reached down, grasping his slippery cock in both hands. He stopped momentarily as your hands gently squeezed and stroked at him. His hand gently pushed them away as he took hold of himself, guiding himself back between your folds. Your eyes rolled back as he entered you a second time that morning. You locked eyes as he filled you to the brink.

His hands went under your ass, tilting your hips up as he began to thrust into you long and hard, never taking his eyes off you. Your hands cupped your breasts, looking up at him, watching him fuck you. He circled his hips occasionally, creating a delicious friction as you moaned in response.

You were panting as he laid down on his forearms, his body flush with yours. His hips grinded into yours and you pushed your hips up, giving your clit direct traction against his pelvis. He grunted as he picked up the pace even more.

“Ohhhh!!” you screamed, feeling your orgasm building. “Fuck, Lin!”

His face was buried in the pillow beside your face as his hips bucked wildly, desperate for more pleasure. You knew he was close to orgasm because he started groaning and grunting more. But, he was a gentleman – he wouldn’t let himself orgasm until he knew you’d had one.

He pulled back, propping himself up on one arm as he looked into your eyes. His gaze took in your flushed face, your open mouth as you started tripping over your own moans. Lin rolled his hips into yours hard and you finally let out the scream he’d been waiting for. He groaned loudly as his hips pumped into yours. Pleasure swept over your body, radiating from your core as he pushed against your sensitive clit. He released, deep inside you.

You stayed connected together as you both panted, your skin glistening with sweat. Lin grinned a little, then leaned down to kiss you deeply. You let your fingers gently scrub up and down his slightly stubbled face as he looked into your eyes.

Your alarm went off again. Lin reached over and slapped it off, then quickly rolled himself onto his back so you were on top of him. You giggled as you came to sit on his hips. His hands went to your breasts, palming them gently, lovingly now.

“You’re so beautiful,” he told you softly. You could never get over the way he looked at you – like you were the only person in the world. You giggled a little and leaned down to kiss him. After making out for a minute or so, you reluctantly climbed off him slowly and he groaned. He pulled the sheet up over his hips and looked at you as you found your discarded panties. You slipped them on and looked back at him, his chest moving up and down slowly, evenly now.

You climbed over, resting your head on his naked chest as he tousled your hair.

“You awake now, love?” he asked you.

You just laughed and he grinned. Not a bad way to wake up. Not a bad way at all.


	2. Part Two

You turned over in bed and found your boyfriend Lin still fast asleep, laying on his back.  You watched him for a few moments, his chest gently rising and falling with each breath.  He had on his black Hamilton star shirt.  You smirked and propped your head up against your hand and glanced at the clock.  It was 7:12 and you knew that Lin’s alarm clock would be going off at 7:15.  Mornings were hard and alarms were terrible ways to wake up.  You got an idea and carefully straddled him to reach over and turn off his alarm.

With that taken care of, you stared down at the handsome man beneath you.  His dark hair was swept up in its usual bun, his sheets pooled just above his hips.  Ever so gently, you pulled them down, all the way over his feet, finding him clothed in a pair of dark gray boxer briefs, his usual nighttime attire.  You scooted your body down a little further and let your hands rest on the sides of his hips.

Using gentle butterfly kisses, you began to press your lips to his boxer briefs, over his sizable bulge.  You watched his face carefully for a reaction.  His head moved to the side briefly but he remained asleep.  You began to gently increase the pressure of your lips, kissing softly as he slept.

After a good showering, you every so gently let your fingers find the band of his underwear and you pulled them down below his bottom, letting his generous cock spill out.  You’d been together for months now, but the size of it still floored you, even when it wasn’t erect.  Now with nothing in between you, you let your fingers gently caress the skin of his balls as you pressed gentle kisses to his member.

Your eyes stayed locked on his face, wondering when his senses would get to him.  His head moved to the other side again and then his eyelids finally fluttered open.  He looked down and you smirked as you locked eyes with him.  Lin looked confused for a moment but then smiled when he saw what you were up to.  You felt his hand rake through your dark hair as you kissed and needed at him.

“Morning,” he said in his sexy, gravelly voice.  His eyes were still hazy which made him all the more sexier to you.  You closed your fist around his cock and sat up on your knees, leaning up to give him a couple sweet kisses on the lips.  He kissed back, his lips soft and then you grinned down at him.  His eyes sparkled before you pressed a kiss to his cheek, his neck, his chest, all the way back down to his hips.

Your ass, clothed only in a pair of white cotton panties, was perched in the air as you lowered yourself back down.  You gently lifted his cock and began kissing his balls, finally hearing a little whimper of pleasure from this man you worshipped.  His fingers tousled at your hair as you began kissing the base of his cock, up several inches of the underside until you reached the mushroom tip.  He looked down at you, watching, as you finally let your lips close over the top.  Lin let out a groan of pleasure as you lips and tongue began to work at him.

You watched his face, his eyes now closed, as you stroked at his now hardening cock with one hand, your mouth teasing the tip.  Your head bobbed around as you worked in time to bring him a steadily increasing flow of pleasure.  Slow and gentle at first, then with more pressure.  His hips involuntarily began to pump up into your mouth, wanting more.  You were learning what he liked and made sure you hit all his favorites.

After several minutes you felt his hands on your upper arms, pulling you away so he wouldn’t come just yet.  His eyes opened, sparkling, as he pulled you up to his face and he began to kiss you passionately.  His tongue swept inside your mouth, your lips working together to communicate this new love you had for each other.  Your hand reached down to stroke his now fully erect cock, standing at attention against his abdomen. 

Before you knew it, he had pushed you on your back and you giggled.  With his hands at your sides he pressed a kiss to your sternum then quickly travelled to your right breast.  With his teeth, he gently bit at your clothed nipple and then kissed the fabric.  You let out a groan as his mouth moved to the other breast, doing the same. His fingers then quickly pulled down the fabric of your matching white tank top and he kneaded your small mounds in his warm hands.  You let your fingers work into his scalp as he began to ravish your chest with kisses and gentle nips.  He knew you liked when he roughly played with your breasts.  Your back arched as Lin sucked at one nipple forcefully, released it with a pop, and then gently took it between his teeth.  You whimpered as he continued, showering both breasts with wet kisses.

His fingers found your panties and he made quick work of peeling them off as you giggled.  He smirked as he pushed your thin legs apart and bent down to press a kiss to your core.  Your giggling quickly stopped as his warm mouth began lavishing open mouthed kisses to your folds.  You whimpered, egging him on, as he began his ministrations.  His dark hair buried between your legs, gently licking, sucking, and kissing as his hands held your hips down.

“God, Lin…” you moaned in pleasure as he pushed his tongue hard against your clit at just the right rhythm.  His eyes looked up at you, twinkling as his mouth worked at you.  He often said the sounds you made turned him on even more, so you always made sure to be vocal.  Your hand kneaded at a breast as he worked, bringing you closer and closer to the edge.

He released his lips from sucking at you and then sat up on his knees, his hands stroking now at his massive erection.  You let out a little whimper, always a little nervous at him entering you.  He told you he found it incredibly sexy.  With his right hand, he propped himself up as he used his left to guide his tip to your entrance.  You were already plenty wet so he rubbed himself up and down your folds a few times to remoisten himself.  As his massive tip poked your entrance you let out another whimper as you watched him gently push inside you.  His eyes watched you as he eased himself in about halfway.  He leaned down and kissed you deeply, swallowing your whimpers, then kissed your cheek, under your ear, your neck, as he let you adjust to his invasion.

“You okay?” he asked softly, pulling out just a little.  You opened your eyes to meet his and you nodded, biting your lip.  He smirked a little, his left hand going to your breast as he pushed himself all the way inside.  Your eyes rolled back as he let himself rest on his forearms and he began to pump slowly inside you.

Your eyes locked as he moved his hips gently, watching you for any sign of pain.  Usually once you got through the first minute you were good to go.  Your walls stretched as they took in his size, hugging his cock.

“So sexy,” he whispered to you, showering your neck with kisses.  You rolled your hips up against his as he continued his steady thrusts inside you. Your hands went to his ass, his boxer briefs still resting at the top of his thighs.  You liked it when you had sex like this.  Like he couldn’t wait long enough to take his clothes off to fuck you.

Lin pushed himself up so his arms were straight, looking between your legs as his cock disappeared and reappeared, wet with your moisture.  He groaned as he began a faster, harder pace.  Lin pushed his hips down against your clit, making sure your pleasure was building as much as it was for him.  His hands went to the headboard as he began to fuck you harder.

The sounds of the headboard slamming against the wall mixed with your cries over pleasure as he pushed into you at a dizzying pace.  Your bodies started to glisten with perspiration as we worked against and with each other, the sensation building.  Lin reached his hand between us to finger your clit as he continued.

After a few particularly hard thrusts, Lin slowed and you took your cue to guide him to sit down next to you.  He sat at the headboard and you pulled off his shirt to feast your eyes on his muscular chest.  You pressed kisses to it as you moved to straddle his hips.  His hands found your tank top straps, pulling them all the way down your arms so he could pull your top down further.  Lin kneaded your breasts roughly as you kissed hard and you held his cock in your hand.

You sat up on your knees and felt his hands go to your hips as you positioned his cock under your entrance.  His eyes closed as you lowered yourself back onto him.  You let your hips settle as he filled you up again.  You kissed passionately as you both enjoyed the sensation of being connected once again.  Your tongues battled for dominance as his hands kneaded at your bare ass.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he growled when you began grinding your hips, slowly at first, but then with more passion.  You began to alternate between slamming yourself down onto his cock and grinding against him, your breasts bouncing freely.  You rode him hard as you both let out moans of pleasure.  The sounds he was making indicated how close he was to orgasm.  You focused on grinding your clit against his hips, building yourself up.  His hands rested on your hips, guiding your movements as he looked up at you.

Finally the familiar sensation built and you let out screams as pleasure as you came.  You grinded on him hard as he let out a guttural moan, spilling himself inside you.  As you rode the wave together, you both gasped for breath, looking into each other’s eyes.  You took his face in your hands and kissed him slowly, passionately, as you remained connected together.

He kissed your nose, your cheek, under your ear as you both began to calm down, your pussy still pounding with each heartbeat.  His cock still felt so good, buried deep inside you as he began to soften.  You tightened your walls, causing him to groan and then chuckle.  His arms went around you from behind, his hands gripped your shoulders and he felt him gently guide you onto you back.  His cock gently slipped out as he pressed kisses to your neck, your collar bone, and breasts as you came down from your highs.

Lin finally rested next to you, head propped up in his hand, as he traced circles around you bare belly button.  “That was quite a way to be woken up,” he commented, smirking up at you.

“Oh yeah?” you grinned knowingly.  He nodded and leaned up to kiss you slowly, sweetly.

“But now, you see, we have a problem,” he informed me, letting his hand rub softly at your belly.

“What’s that?” you asked as he looked down at you.

“Now we’re all sweaty and need a shower,” he said, pressing a kiss to your temple.  “But I don’t think there’s time for both of us.”

You grinned knowingly and sat up.  You stood and grasped his hand to tug him towards the bathroom.  The shower was turned on and you both made your way inside, happy to share the water.


End file.
